survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Always Wins
"Evil Always Wins" is the fifth episode of ''SurvivORG: ORG Stars''. Day 8: Final 16 Immunity Challenge - "The Auction" Both Chapera 2.0 and Mogo Mogo 2.0 appeared for the next Tribal Immunity Challenge, which was the famous SurvivORG auction. This time, it was announced beforehand that both Tribes were to be attending Tribal Council, and the bidding was opened up for everyone. Individual Immunity was also offered as an option for each Tribe, with the tiebreaker for that being a Survivor season count-off endurance challenge. Due to Trey having the highest overall Individual Immunity score, the eliminated Chapera player was to be 16th Place and the eliminated Mogo Mogo player was 15th place. Results of the Auction: Item #1 - Chapera 2.0 Individual Immunity: Michael with a count of 2035 seasons, beating out Brayth (1). Item #2 - @Mogo Mogo 2.0 Individual Immunity: Trey with a count of 2960 seasons, beating out Adam (1438) and Liam (1291). Item #3 - Exile: Lewis The other 8 items were given out privately via confessional. Day 9: F16 Tribal Council Chapera 2.0 was the first Tribal Council of the day and the 16th Place boot due to Trey from Mogo Mogo 2.0 winning the individual competition for Individual Immunity. After the swap, Pursi was the only OG Chapera on his tribe and basically gave up for over a day, claiming that he had been given a bad hand and did not feel like he could compete any longer. After about 20 hours, he changed his mind and attempted a full reconnection, and assumed he had succeeded. However, this absence solidified his position as a boot, and he was unanimously voted out (although someone on Chapera threw another vote on Pursi's target Ghezzi in case of an idol). After his elimination, Pursi deleted every post in his pre-casting interview, and was forced to be blocked from his confessional by production so that he could not delete those messages. Day 9: F15 Tribal Council Mogo Mogo 2.0 was the second Tribal Council of the evening after Trey, from the tribe, got the highest score for the Individual Immunity portion of the Auction game, and as such the person eliminated was the 15th Place player instead of the 16th Place player. After the last vote, Trey and Lewis were on the bottom of the tribe, but Trey won Immunity and Lewis won the Exile trip, so the majority alliance was forced to cannibalize one of its own. One of the obvious targets was Chicken, but Crash was also at risk after he told everyone that he was forced to self vote at Tribal Council, so it was surmised that he was an easier boot. Chicken's flip from the Nick boot also put him at odds with several players in the tribe who did not want the next flip to be on them, and it was unanimously agreed he would go. Chicken voted for Crash on the way out, who was already voting for himself, but all the other votes went to him and he was eliminated. Trivia * The episode title was given by Pursi, who was lamenting the fact that Adam and JT had flipped on him to vote out Nick.